Digimon: Digital Freedom
by shinkuso77
Summary: This is the story about myself on how I got lost into another city meet an unknown organization and it began on that summer.. I don't know what must I do now? Since one of my enemy is my friend.. Watch on how I rescue my friend if I ever got to him on time.. 02 x 03


Chapter 1: That fateful summer..

In the year 2004, Right after the battle of malo myotismon.. Many of us went seperate ways for summer it only lasted about 1-2 months nonetheless.. It was supposed to be a full free vacation but that day changed everything in my life,future and myself..

-July 15,2004-

The school starts as the last day to summer vacation is about to start..

"What a nice day today.." A boy with blue goggles was in a school where it is seemingly an okay vacation..

"Davis.. Where are you going this vacation?" A girl wearing a camera on her neck said..

"I don't know but this year I don't have to go to summer school oh yeah!" The boy named davis shouted as he was so happy to get things up again..

"You hopeless little kind of a guy just because you didn't go to summer school don't get so great about it.." A girl with grey sweater shouted at him.

"Stop it yolei.." A boy with grey kind of uniform shouted at her..

"But ken-kun.." Yolei said to him with a sad voice..

"I apologize motomiya-kun.." Ken smiled at him..

"No ken it's fine I'm used to having problem like this.." Davis smiled at ken while he was holding his bag and popped out demi veemon..

"Davish.. It's hot in there.." Demi veemon quarrel about his bag is so messy and sweaty..

"Sorry about that vee.." Davis put up a little smile to him. "Oh yeah let's get to the computer room everyone is waiting.." Kari said as she was behind them..

"Got it!" With that Davis and the others went to the computer room..

-Computer Room-

"Hey long time no see.." Izzy as the head of the computer club or formerly shouted at them and recently he was chatting with mimi before..

"Wow this was nostalgic.." Davis smiled..

"Do you know what nostalgic means?" A boy named TK shouted at him well he is still wearing his hat but now he is cooler than before..

"Stop teasing davis would you tk.." Kari smiled at him..

"Sorry.. Sorry maybe yolei's virus put up to me haha.." TK smiled at them and seats..

After the battle of malo myotismon TK and Kari somehow got together for some reason.. Ken and yolei too but davis doesn't mind it he was too busy with his own thing like the new robot class he has been taking well it was a recommendation from a friend of his and he was a lot nicer than before..

"Oh yeah how are you two love birds coming a long?" He saw tk and kari was acting romantically behind him..

"Woah davis you're not mad are you?" TK was surprised seeing davis and flinched a little at him..

"No I'm not.. I'm glad you two are together.." Davis smiled at him..

"Thanks man.." TK smiled and pat him in the back thanking him for his encouragement

"No problem.." Davis sighed as he got nothing else to do..

"Hey izzy how was the portal coming up?" Ken look at izzy who seems to be complicated in opening the portal..

"For some sort I can't open the portal.. I designated it with your digivices but it still didn't work.." Izzy sighed..

"Let me try izzy.." Davis said while voluntarily like to do that work..

"Are you sure davis you didn't know how to operate that.." Yolei said while still looking at davis who tries to help izzy..

"Could you stand back izzy.." Davis smiled and izzy just see it from beside him..

"Putting code exia from the output.. The designated portal is in place.." He said while looking at his D-3 like something just took over his body..

"Putting digital code in check.." Davis began hacking on the through the computer as his hands began to type something and looked at the computer and a portal started to open of some sort..

"Everything is in check.. Putting the d-terminal online.." He said while changing the d-terminal into a usb of some sort that his friend gives it to him.

"Prodigius I didn't know this digivice can do that.." Izzy said amused to see davis..

"Now portal open!" Davis shouted as he click enter on the computer but then a black thorn of some sort caught davis hands and legs pulling him through the portal along with demi veemon..

"Guys pull.." TK said looking at davis who was getting davis hands and try to pull him out of the portal..

"What is happening?!" Davis said trying to hold off the thorns..

There were statics in ken's D3 for some unknown reason and ken pulls it out from his pocket..

"Don't.. Worry.. We.. Need.. Him.." The voice said in a static voice..

"What does this mean.." Ken said then many thorns start to suck him too..

"For.. The.. Digital.. World.." The static voice stated and then the screen went black yolei tried to stop it but she got suck into it too..

The others can't hold off any longer as the black thorns was really hard to pull off while they only saw Davis,yolei and ken got suck into it along with their partners and the last they saw was davis D-3 with ken and yolei's D3 got suck in..

"What in the world happens?" TK and the others who wasn't got suck in wonders..

-Unknown Place,?-

"Where am I.." Davis said looking that he was in some sort of building..

"You've waked up at last.." A blonde hair man wearing a black suit smiled at him seeing davis in a room actually in a bed..

"Where are the others?" Davis asked..

"You're in shinjuku and there is no other I only find you and this digivice.." The man pulls out a D3 and gives it to him..

"So he wakes up huh.." A boy with white scarfs was sitting in a chair not far from him..

"Who are you guys and why did you saved me?" Davis shouted as he was confuse on what to do..

"Oh yeah we didn't greet the first time.. My name is Yamaki and the boy over there is ryo.."

"Yo.." Ryo smiled at davis..

"What is this place?" Davis asked..

"You can call it hypnos.. I'll tell a lot about it later on.. Now just rest.." Mr. Yamaki said to him with full of care and seeing davis doze of again with a smile..

(After some time at hypnos lab)

"You think he is the one?" Ryo asked..

"We still don't know yet ryo.. He maybe was from a place where you were wipe out from history.." Mr. Yamaki said to him while monitoring on davis..

"Let's just monitor him for a while and we're lucky that he take it very calmly.." Ryo sigh looking at the monitor once again..

"After the D-reaper accident.. This is just a calm before the storm and I sensed that his friend is lost to the enemy.." Mr. Yamaki sigh seeing the condition is as he see it now..

"We don't want that bloody nightmare incident happens again as the digimon sovereign told us after that kid found the portal back to the digital world" He sigh looking back at the past memories and then glance at ryo with a smile while ryo just stared at him blankly.

Preview on the next chapter..  
(Ryo's Voice)  
What is hypnos... Why are they watching at davis every move.. And why has ryo got something to do with him..

Next time in Digimon: Digital Freedom: Hypnos!

Be awaken from your slumber, Veedramon! 


End file.
